


A Lion Dreams

by Miss_M



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister had always thought himself a one-woman man. But his dreams named him liar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lion Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble this time, because I couldn’t fit Jaime’s reflections on both women in his life into 100 words. Inspired by Schiller’s “Dream of You,” and of course Jaime’s iconic line after the bear pit. I own nothing but the hope.

Steadfastness had been easy. Steadfastness meant simply standing still, standing guard, being a solid, white-cloaked, honorless constant, while the court moved around him. 

Jaime never used to mind this, because a part of the swirling motion was his. 

Her, his other half, was always there, a dream away, a breath away. He had dreamed of her for years before she let him between her thighs. He had called her his, but she had always left him. Even in his dreams. She was always walking away from him. 

Some people started out in life hopeful, and grew cynical. He had waited for years, growing hopeful.

The girl, the other one, had no patience for his words, for his soul’s somersaults. But in his dreams, she stood by him. His shield, his other sword, his missing limb. Waking, she did the same. 

He was a selfish wretch, but she stayed with him.

He had only ever dreamed of Cersei’s flesh, and she had torn that from his grasp. He never dreamed of Brienne’s thighs ( _liar_ ), but she placed herself in his hand, neither sheep nor lioness. Undaunted by his jests, uncomforted by his hope. 

Just there. Waiting for him to catch up.

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble is one of a pair: Brienne's POV can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/950623)


End file.
